The Black Lake
by jumingbean
Summary: A Dramione fanfic. Set during the 4th book, Hermione is injured in the black lake, and there is nothing Draco can do to help her. He grows more and more desperate for help, before realising that he isnt the only unexpected Slytherin fighting for Hermione's affection.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hello! Welcome to my story, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **So basically, Hermione and Draco meet on the train in their first year and Draco has an immediate crush on Hermione. They secretly meet up every day in the library and they start to fall in love… Hermione, Ron and Harry are still all friends just like in the book, however Draco is less mean to Harry and Ron, who don't know about Hermione and Draco's friendship. Draco is not cruel, or cunning, although he pretends to be towards his fellow Slytherins, Theodore Nott is the only one that knows about Hermione and Draco, he is Draco's best friend.**

 **This fanfic is set in the fourth book, during the second task when Hermione is Krum's treasure in the lake, Fleur doesn't fail her task though.**

Draco's POV

I waited anxiously, leaning over the railings and peering into the still, black water.

It had been well over an hour, yet only Diggory and Delacour had returned with their treasures; Cho Chang and Gabrielle Delacour.

I didn't know who the other treasures where, but I had a hunch Hermione was one, as I couldn't see her anywhere.

My ticked on, telling me that the task had now been going on for an hour and twenty six minutes. I wouldn't normally care, but whenever Hermione is involved, I pay full attention.

Suddenly, Potter shot out the water, a sodden Weasly clinging onto his arm. They landed on a wooden platform at Mad Eye's feet and, after coughing up a ton of water, Potter spluttered,

"Hermione…"

My stomach dropped, she was in there, floating around with the mere-people **(A/N, no idea how to spell it, hope you get the idea).**

I pulled my robes tighter around me as a biting wind blew through the excited stands.

I noticed the Gryffindors watching the water nervously and tried not to mimic their worry, jeering half-heartedly with the rest of Slytherin. Theo glanced at me, sensing my fear, knowing how much I care about Hermione.

The clock chimed two, the task having started at 12. Everyone went quite as the lake rippled.

A half man-half shark burst out the water, a limp female body clutched between its jaws. I sighed with relief when I realised the female was Hermione, however, when I noticed patches of dark crimson staining her shirt, my heart started beating out my chest.

Hermione lay on the same platform Potter had landed on, surrounded by various teachers. The shark man morphed into Krum and I cursed, stupid, clueless seeker had cut Hermione with his dagger teeth.

Dumbledore's voice then began booming over the lake.

"There have been a few… complications with the task. As you may be aware, it has gone on a lot longer than we anticipated. This is due to our Durmstrang student, unfortunately losing his baring's in the lake. For this reason, Krum will be placed 4th. Mr Potter surfaced 3rd, he however would have been 1st ad he not attempted to wait to see all the treasures accounted for, so Diggory shall be placed 3rd, Potter 2nd and Delacour 1st. You may now return to Hogwarts, have a nice day."

And with that, everyone started slowly filling the boats and sailing back to the castle. Soon, Theo and I were the spectators left in our stand, he tugged at my sleeve,

"Come on Draco mate, I'm freezing." He moaned.

"Wait…" I murmured, not taking my eyes off Hermione's damp, limp form.

"She'll be alright mate. We'll make people suspicious if we stay here too long." Theo pulled at my robes again.

"You can go, I need to know she's alright." I muttered, stumbling over the seats, heading towards the champion stand.

Theo sighed and reluctantly walked in the other direction, muttering quietly to himself.

I had told Snape about my feelings towards Hermione when he started getting suspicious, making him promise not to tell anyone, I trust him.

He slipped through the crowd of teachers when he noticed me, a frown on his tired face.

"What's happened, is she okay?" I stammered, my scarf flapping in the wind.

"Well, Potter was going to pull her out the water before Krum came crashing in, carrying Granger away in his teeth. He then continued to swim in the complete wrong direction, whilst Granger bled in his jaws. After the hour was up, the spell allowing Granger the breath underwater began to wear off, Krum oblivious. He finally noticed when Granger thrashed in his jaw, causing her to be cut even deeper. He surfaced, allowing her to breath and realised he was miles away from the stands. He finally returned Granger to us, however she is in a bad way." He told it to me straight.

"How bad?"

"Very."

My body began to shake as tears welled in my eyes. I ait down and coveedr my face with my scarf.

Severus tentatively placed his hand on my shoulder as I let the unexpected tears flow.

"She has to be alright." I sobbed,

"Miss Granger is strong, she will be alright Draco."

"What if she's not?"

"Don't think that way,"

"It's this stupid tournament," I cried, "What's the point of it all? It only injures people, what's the point?"

"Honestly Draco, I don't know."

I sighed and composed myself,

"As it's only teachers, I'm gonna come and help. I'll make up some excuse, are you alright to back me up?"

Severus nodded.

We slowly walked over and Severus put on his teacher voice,

"Mr Malfoy has come to help us take the injured student to the infirmary."

McGonagall started,

"Oh no! I think we will be quite alright without him!" she squawked,

I was about to reply when Hermione stirred,

"Draco…" she coughed, half conscious.

Flustered, I try to draw attention to what Hermione mumbled. I sneer,

"I want to make a good impression on the prophet. Let my father know what I'm up to during my spare time, helping poor injured students. Even if she is a muggle born and doesn't deserve my help." McGonagall blinked when I said muggle born but frowned at the rest of my speech. I felt like throwing up after insulting Hermione so bad.

Hermione moaned again and I looked at her properly. Her usually beautiful wavy hair was damp and plastered to her face, school robes no-where to be seen. Her tie was no-where to be seen and her wet shirt hugged her developing curves. There were holes in her shirt and deep puncture wounds, flowing with blood. One of her shoes was missing and weeds were wrapped around her ankles.

Pomphrey was chanting a ton of healing spells but none of them were really working, she huffed in frustration.

"Let's take her back to the castle, I'll brew a potion that should stop the bleeding." Snape intervened, noticing the situation becoming direr as pools of blood started collecting around Hermione.

Skeeta skipped around, scribbling away with her green quill and giggling every now and then.

I wanted to hex her into next month but refrained from doing so as McGonagall continued giving me strange looks.

Suddenly, all the teachers apparated with a crack, and I was left alone in the stands, Skeeta still skipping around in circles.

The wind howled around the stands and my robes billowed behind me.

"That was very brave of you Draco," cooed Skeeta, caressing my cheek.

"I just want to prove myself to my father. It was nothing personal, I actually hate that muggleborn." I sneered, forcing my Slytherin Prince act.

Skeeta giggled and teetered in the direction of the remaining boats, reluctantly, I followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Hello! Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows, they mean so much, seriously. Today, I genuinely actually found a caterpillar in my apple :( I was trying to be healthy as well.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that, I just ship dramione is all.**

 **Snape's POV**

We apparted from the lake and arrived in the hospital wing. Dumbledore had lead the apparition so everyone let go of him as I looked down at the injured girl in my arms.

I held her for a while as the other teachers made up a bed, my arms covered in water and blood. I peered down at her anxiously, her soft curls tickling my fingers. Her eyebrows were slightly raised, as if she was surprised and the sun shone on her face, highlighting her beautifully defined cheek bones and small freckly nose.

I snapped out my daze as Albus called my name, realising how completely wrong it was for me to find her attractive. I carefully laid her down on a freshly made bad as Albus said,

"You should probably get on brewing that potion now Severus,"

I nodded soberly, striding out the hospital wing, trying to ignore the blood on my hands. Images flashed through my head as I walked down the corridors; Hermione smiling warmly when I actually gave her the grade she deserved, Lily smiling warmly when I made a joke about her fat sister. Hermione frowning when I called her insufferable, Lily frowning when I called her filthy. Lily, dead in my arms. Lost in thought, I nearly walk past my office, but a painting directs me into the right room, reminding me of the task at hand.

 **Harry's POV**

I watched silently as students strolled into the great hall, talking about normal, happy things. My life was nothing but normal and happy. My scare was killing and one of my best friends was nearly dead. Yay.

I heard Luna laughing t yet another of Ron's jokes and cheered up a bit; Luna and Ron had become incredibly close in the last month, really _connecting_ with each other. However much Ron called Luna, looney, I knew she meant a lot to him, and this made me feel better, knowing that life around me was still going on as normal, despite the dreams. I picked at my dinner as a soft Scottish accent asked,

"You alright Harry?"

My stomach flipped when I noticed it was Cho. Determined not to make a fool of myself, I promptly swallowed my pumpkin juice and replied,

"I is good."

Cho frowned and I blushed; what did I just say?!

"Cool. Is it alright if I sit here?" she asked, pointing at the empty seat next to me,

I nodded, scared that if I opened my mouth I would blurt out something idiotic like,

"I polished the wood just for you,"

Ron stared at me questioningly. The blood rushes to my head when I realise that I said it out loud. Luckily, Cho giggled.

"That's so nice of you Harry," she said, smiling warmly and taking a seat next to me. I smiled insanely back at her, starting a conversation about how much I'm missing quidditch this year and how it's a shame that we can't still train for it, she then started talking about her favourite team and Ron joined in.

"It's so nice to be able to talk to a girl about quidditch, all Hermione ever talks about is books," I sighed.

Cho stopped smiling, "Oh, Ced told me about Hermione, is she alright?"

I looked down, "Don't know really, I found all the treasures first but I didn't want to leave any down there so I waited for people to come collect them. Fleur took her sister first, and then Cedric took you. I was about to take Hermione with me, but Krum came flying in and just took Hermione in his jaw. He swam forwards instead of upwards and I was gonna follow him but my gillyweed was wearing off. I was nearly at the surface but then a ton of grindyllow pulled me down so I had to use my wand. I wanted to go find Hermione but Mad-Eye wouldn't let me. Finally, Krum appeared and he had pretty much chewed Hermione to pieces. Mad-Eye wouldn't let me and Ron help, we had to leave with everyone else."

Throughout my story, Cho never stopped looking at me and when I eventually finished she smiled,

"You're so brave Harry. Ced left straight away. He's never been as thoughtful as you…"

I tried so hard not to blush when she said this, and to ease to silence, I suggested we go see Hermione,

"Sure, the hall's super busy, be nice to get out. Actually, me and Ced were… never mind, let's go."

Smiling, I stood up, as did Cho and to my surprise, we linked her arm through mine. I expected the touch to feel awkward but it didn't, it felt nice.

Diggory stopped laughing as we walked past his table but Cho strode right past, tightening her grip slightly as he called her name.

We walked in silence to the hospital wing, her attitude towards Diggory on my mind.

The doors of the hospital wing where closed and as I was opening them, Malfoy slipped out, paler than usual. I figured he want feeling well and walked straight in.

My arm fell out of Cho's when I saw Hermione, lying on a bed, Snape pouring a crimson potion into her mouth. Her sheets were soaked with blood, and Snape's arms were shaking. Snape stood up, the potion all gone. Looking at Pomphrey, he stammered,

"Will Hermione be okay?"

It shocked me to hear him call her Hermione, but I ignored it as Snape strode out the room, attempting to conceal his shaking limps.

"How is she?" I asked. Pomphrey frowned.

"She was moments from death, Mr Malfoy may have pretty much saved her life."

 **A/N**

 **Thanks so much for reading, I hope you are enjoying the fanfic so far!**

 **Sorry if this chapter was a bit cheesy, I know some of the characters where OOC but oh well, I wanted to get something up tonight.**

 **There will be another chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hello! I hope you all had an amazing weekend! I had my cervical cancer jabs at school today and passed out, one of the most embarrassing things in the world and my friend thought I had died :(**

 **Here is the next chapter!**

" _She was moments from death, Mr Malfoy may have pretty much saved her life."_

 **Harry's POV**

I nearly did a double take,

"I'm sorry, did you say that _Malfoy_ saved Hermione's _life_?!" I gasped as Cho frowned, glancing at the door which Malfoy had slipped out of moments ago.

"Indeed. If he hadn't been here to keep her conscious until Severus was able to give her that potion, I think we would have lost a valuable student. He encouraged her to hold onto life, it was incredible to see."

I seriously couldn't believe what I was hearing and I was considering pinching myself before Cho muttered,

"C'mon Harry, let's go. Hermione's alright, it's probably best if we leave her to it."

Madame Pomphrey nodded her approval as Cho dragged me out the room. She pulled me through the corridors until we were quite far away from the hospital wing.

"That explains it." She murmured quietly.

"That explains what?" I cried, still exasperated, "Why the fuck would Malfoy _save_ Hermione?"

Cho looked at me.

"There have been rumours. People have been saying that Malfoy has been seeing a Gryffindor. That settles to rumours; he's been seeing Hermione. That's why he saved her life, why he was in the infirmary."

I stared at Cho.

"No. Hermione has not been seeing Malfoy, surely?"

Cho just shrugged.

"I dunno. But I don't think we should tell anyone, for Hermione's sake. When she is better we can talk to her but for now we should leave it."

I shook my head, blowing air out my nose. Collecting myself I said,

"Um, do you wanna come to the quidditch pitch with me? I feel like flying a bit."

Cho smiled,

"Only if I can have a go on your broom."

I grinned back,

"Sure, but I'll still be quicker than you."

 **Draco's POV**

Theo met me a few corridors from the infirmary.

"She okay?" he asked, reading my forlorn expression.

"Dunno. The bleedings stopped, and I talked with her a bit. Had to show my affection in front of Pomphrey. Hopefully she won't make a big deal about it, just remember the fact that I kept Hermione wake."

"So what happened, how come you rushed off when we were in the hall?"

I shrugged,

"I needed to see her. When I got there, it was just Pomphrey there. She was panicking because Severus hadn't appeared with the potion. Hermione was so close to death, I went up to her and woke her up, pleading for her to hold onto life." A bubble formed in my throat and tears threatened to fall. "She was in so much pain. Her bed wet with blood. She was seconds from death. Just as she passed out, Severus came in with the potion which stopped the bleeding and is gradually replenishing her blood supply. Pomphrey is considering sending Hermione to St. Mungo's. I hope she doesn't, I want her to stay here where I can be with her. She'd probably be better off t St. Mungo's, but I'd worry so much." A tear rolled down my cheek and I sniffed quietly. Theo put his hand on my shoulder, clammy but comforting.

"Don't worry mate."

I looked away from him, facing the left, finding McGonagall staring at me, mouth open and eyes wide.

I swallowed and started walking twice as fast, not looking back as Theo rushed to catch up.

"Shit mate, slow down, what's with the sudden burst of energy?"

I could barely hear him over the ringing in my ears.

"McGonagall heard us talking. She heard all of what I just said." I muttered, fiddling with my tie.

Theo was quiet for a while, finally he said,

"Maybe that's a good thing. Is it so bad that she knows? It's not like she's gonna go and tell your father is it? Seriously mate, maybe if some people know, it will be better for you and Hermione. A secret relationship can't be good."

I shook my head, defeated.

"What does it matter that anyone knows. I don't care what my father thinks. I don't want to be a death eater. I want a normal happy life where I can love who I want. I want mine and Hermione's children to come here and not worry about anything, just focus on what they have and love."

"I know mate. But he can't know. We don't know what he, or anyone else, would do if they found out. Maybe a few of the professors knowing isn't bad, but best keep it just to them."

I carried on walking, wiping my face, needing a shower, Hermione's blood on my skin causing it to itch.

We continued walking in silence until we came to the portrait that guarded the entrance to the dungeons, green light casting uneasy shadows on Theo's defined features.

He muttered the password and walked in, me not close behind.

As soon as I walked in, I felt like throwing up, the leather sofas, the snakes on the walls, the black tiles, everything about the common room making me dizzy.

Crabbe and Goyle approached me, slapping me hard on the shoulder and jeering about 'the mudblood'.

It made my stomach turn. I rushed up the stairs, into the bathroom and threw up before climbing weakly in the shower and sitting in it, my shirt, tie and trousers still on. I sat there for ages, letting the water wash the blood off me, trying to ignore the bite of worry tearing through my mind. After about an hour, the water went cold, finally driving me out the shower.

The dark tiles were smooth against my bare feet as I dried myself, blond curls **(A/N when Draco has no wax in his hair, I like to imagine him with soft, curly hair)** falling in front of my eyes.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and unlocked the door, walking slowly into my dorm. Luckily, no one was in there, so I slipped into a grey tee-shirt, and some black jean, before settling down on my bed to do my homework, just like Hermione would want me to do.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry my ending to this chapter, and the others, was so bad. I never know how to finish a chapter well. I'm also sorry if the story keeps changing tense, I'm writing a story for English in the present tense, so I'm really getting myself confused!**

 **Thanks for reading hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
